3 AM
by LarcSakurai
Summary: A sweet 3 AM interlude in the arms of rivaled lovers, truest testimony passing lips beneath the glow of the early morn moonshine.


Nights before had been often sleepless. Haunted by dreams and tortures of the past forever stalking his psyche. Yet now, there seemed to be everlasting peace. Serenity that tucked itself close around the prosecutor as he lay wrapped in the arms of his fire bird. His fingers found smooth contours, climbing slowly up the bare back and over shoulders before dipping back down. Phoenix shifted against the other, a soft noise escaping his lips. Edgeworth smiled, watching his beloved tranquil at rest. He leaned up just slightly, feathering soft kisses over fuzzy dark brows. Phoenix made another sound of protest, opening lazy eyes to meet his own.

"Miles...? Wh'time is it...?"

"Around 3 AM.."

Phoenix groaned, reaching down to pull the thick comforter over his head. It was chilly in the morning during this time of year, far too chilly for him. He peeked out from beneath the covers to meet Miles's eyes, searching them for any clues as to what would rouse his love at such an ungodly hour. His face was no stricken with fear, there lie no terror or sorrow in those eyes. Rather.. the grey depths were filled with a tender, tranquil happiness. Phoenix couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing up...?"

Miles shrugged. "Admiring you."

A flush burned onto the lawyer's cheeks. "Stop that..."

"Mnn, overruled."

Phoenix was about to object until that hot mouth closed over his own, swallowing away any words he may have had. He arced eagerly into the kisses, letting his mind numb with the warmth. He was safe here in his demon prosecutor's arms. Feeding off the delicious passion clinging to those lips, sweeping his tongue through to feast on sweetest sin. His body rose under the hands brushing and carressing his hot skin, exploring valleys and plains down to the finest details. A low moan fell from the fire bird, rocking into that mischievious hand.

Miles chuckled, nipping gently at his lower lip. "Once wasn't enough?"

"I can never get enough.. You're like a drug."

"Shoot up all you want, Wright.."

Phoenix sat up, pinning the prosecutor's hands firmly to the bed. Edgeworth watched him curiously, keeping his hands away as Phoenix relinquished control and reached behind him. Fingers teased along his thighs, rellishing the sight of his powerful prosecutor squirming. Miles hated being teased despite his love for delivering it. Moans fell from him as Phoenix seized the shaft, skillfully running along the inches in all those little ways that sent his mind to the clouds. Nails sank into the sheets, resisting the urge to flip them over and screw the lawyer into the mattress. Patience, Edgeworth... patience.

"Miles..." Those lips against his ear, moaning his name. "Ohh Miles.. Take me.."

"Wright..." The prosecutor's breath grew heavy. "You're a fucking tease."

A soft, dark chuckle complimented that devilish grin. "I love you too.."

Their eyes met, volumes of passion and love passing between them in that instant. Emotions words failed to exist for, promises made countless times between them. Edgeworth sat up to tuck the fire bird to his chest, showering him in tender, loving kisses. Phoenix wrapped arms and legs tight around the other, staring into stormy grey. Fantasies they savored as youth now came to light in these evenings. The early mornings where they would make love time and again until they both lay motionless. It was hardly their first time together and it was far from the last but every encounter was a memorable one.

"Miles..." Phoenix's eyes fluttered shut, those strong hands spreading him. He could feel the other just barely teasing and already it sent his body aflame. Gentlemanly as Edgeworth was, Phoenix knew just how to unravel that cold facade to reveal the true face beneath the ruffles. The face he showed to the world was nothing more than a clever disguise for the gentle, passionate man he held in his arms now and Phoenix loved every minute of it.

"Nicolas..." He gasped, arcing deeper into that delicious heat. He moved slowly at first, taking Phoenix a little at a time until he was buried to the hilt. Neither moved, staring dazedly into each other's eyes, stealing fleeting, messy kisses.

"You said my name.." Phoenix smiled gently, head falling back as he rode each slow thrust breeching deeper. Miles buried his face into his neck, panting and moaning along with his beloved fire bird. Phoenix was a handsome sight when they made love. The way his muscles twitched and flexed, beads of sweat rolling down smooth, soft skin reflecting the moonlight. He practically glowed and it ran the prosecutor's throat dry. A simply breathtaking sight.

"Nicolas Phoenix Wright... My beautiful fire bird..." Hands tipped his chin up, a soft smile on the other's face.

"I love you, Miles Gregory Edgeworth... I-I love you.. my wild demon..."

With a loud cry the two shuddered and collapsed, entangled in limbs and sheets. They made no motion to move, basking in the simple rhythm of their breath, their spent passions. Miles tucked the blankets back around them, kissing his forehead gently.

"Rest well.."

"Mnn, I will.." Phoenix nestled in closer. "If you win tomorrow.. maybe you'll get a reward.."

Edgeworth grinned. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"By all means.." Phoenix kissed him once more, closing his eyes and lulling himself into sleep to the gentle beating of his lover's heart.


End file.
